Trick or Treat, Indeed
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Toshiro is dragged to Karakura Town to celebrate Halloween with the others, including Momo. When he confronts her with a single question, what will she respond? Plus, why is Ichigo dressed like a carrot? Warning for kiss. Summary sucks. Hitsuhina pairing


**Well... Happy November 1st! lol. I suppose I've posted this just one day too late. ah well... **

**Hope you guys like it! This oneshot is short, simple, and somewhat to the point... if there IS a point. lol. **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach (c) Tite Kubo  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Trick or Treat, Indeed

"Shiro-chan!!!" a young-looking girl called as she slid open the fusama door, alerting the white-haired captain of the 10th Division that she had arrived.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Momo," he scolded angrily, "its 'Captain Hitsugaya'! We're not children anymore!"

The lieutenant of the 5th Division smiled, her brown eyes glittering with amusement. "You're always going to be Shiro-chan, aren't you, Shiro-chan," she teased. "Halloween's almost here!"

"Hallo-what?" he asked, his icy turquoise eyes in sheer annoyance as his hand itched at his spiky white hair.

"Ooh!" Toshiro Hitsugaya's lieutenant exclaimed as she bounced in happily, "Halloween! It's an Earth holiday where kids dress up and go around getting candy and treats from neighbours."

Hitsugaya sighed, resting his chin on his hand with his arm propped up on the desk, "And _why_ do I care, Matsumoto? I'm not a 'kid'. No one in Soul Society celebrates this… 'Halloween'; not in the Rukongai district, and most definitely_ not_ the Seireitei. Captain-Commander Yamamoto wouldn't want the 13 Court Divisions to waste their time in some fruitless festivities."

Rangiku Matsumoto rolled her ice blue eyes. "And _that_ would be the workaholic talking," she sighed, skipping over to hug her captain in a huge bear hug. "Awww… _please_ captain? Momo would love to go too!"

"Got _off_ me, Matsumoto!" he shouted, pushing his lieutenant away from him. "And go where?!"

"Karakura Town, of course," Momo answered cheerfully, "Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Captain Kuchiki, Hisagi Shuuhei, and Matsumoto and I are going. Do you want to come? We've already got permission from Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"WHAT?!" he cried out in alarm, "Captain _Kuchiki_ _agreed_ to this?!"

"Yeah, since Renji's going. I don't think Captain Byakuya Kuchiki would want to stay and do all the paperwork like _you_ while his lieutenant is gone partying and getting candy," Rangiku explained. "_Now_ do you want to go? After all, because _I'm_ going, _you'll_ have to be left behind to do _all the paperwork_. You don't want to do that, do you?"

_Darn, _Toshiro thought, _Cornered… Well… it's not like Matsumoto would do the paperwork while she's _here_ anyway. Might as well…_

"Ah… fine, I'll go," he agreed reluctantly.

Both women cheered loudly as the young captain looked furiously angry.

"Now… all we need to do is get you a costume…" Momo murmured thoughtfully. "Well… I'm going as a princess, so there's no way we could dress you up as one."

His cheeks reddened. "What?! What costume?!" he exclaimed.

Matsumoto scoffed at him. "A _Halloween_ costume, of course! You can't go without one! It's part of the occasion. Now as for a costume… why don't you go as Momo's Prince Charming? It would be cute, not to mention hilarious considering she's taller than you."

"MATSUMOTO!" he screeched, concealing his blush with an angry reddening face.

Momo didn't really understand what the other lieutenant meant very well, and smiled in agreement. "Yeah, Shiro-chan! You should totally be a prince!"

_Yeah, a prince of ice,_ he thought miserably as he rolled his eyes. "Fine…" he agreed with reluctance.

Both women cheered loudly as he hung his head in his heads in deadly realization of what he just agreed to… He was doomed…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let's go!" Momo cheered in her creamy peach princess outfit, peach transparent wings glimmering dimly in the streetlights.

_Aren't we all a little old here to be trick-or-treating?_ Toshiro thought miserably, coming off cold as he wore a blue-green cloak, white blouse with golden buttons, black slacks and a sword and sheath tied around his waist. His arms were crossed and his icy blue eyes seemed even icier than ever.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo Kurosaki exclaimed, slapping the captain on the back, "What's with the face?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki!" he snapped back in annoyance, staring at the costume he wore, "And what's _with_ that costume? What the heck fare you supposed to be?"

The orange-haired teen rolled his eyes in his also-orange upside-down cone-shaped costume, pieces of green sticking from his hair. "While _you're_ off playing Prince Charming, _I_ have to be a carrot because Rukia forced me to! If I look stupid, blame her."

Rukia jumped over and slapped him upside the head. The 13th Division Shinigami was dressed in a pink and white bunny outfit that looked eerily similar to that of the Soul Pill dispenser Chappy the Rabbit. "Shut up, Ichigo," she scoffed. "And you'd look stupid even _without_ that costume."

"_You're_ the idiot!" he retorted back.

"Would you stop acting like a child and draw attention to yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki?" a deep, dark voice implored.

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out from the shadows in his black cloak, black blouse, black jeans, and black hair. A chain hung from his belt and he seemed emotionless… as usual. When he spoke they could see his vampire fangs.

"Acting all cool as usual, Byakuya Kuchiki," the carrot-top commented, looking around. "Hey, where's Renji?"

"Matsumoto and Hisagi are trying to drag him out," Hitsugaya replied with a sigh. _Why the heck am I here again?_

Moments later, Hisagi and Matsumoto dragged Renji out who was in… a monkey costume? Hisagi had dyed-orange hair and was wearing Shinigami robes, while Matsumoto was in black robes with a black witch hat.

Ichigo tried to stifle a laugh and failed miserably. "Nice outfit Renji!" he laughed.

The 6th Division Lieutenant flushed in embarrassment. "Believe me, this wasn't my idea. Now what the heck are all of you?"

Ichigo looked over at his allies and friends. "Rukia's a rabbit, I'm forced to be a carrot, Byakuya's a vampire, Matsumoto's a witch I'm assuming, Toshiro's-"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro snapped automatically, though Ichigo ignored him.

"A prince, Hinamori's a princess, _you're_ a monkey, and Hisagi…" Ichigo paused, "what _are_ you?"

The 9th Division Lieutenant looked at him, a bit of surprise glittering in his eyes as he hauled up a huge-yet-familiar fake Zanpaktou on his shoulder. "Isn't it obvious? I'm _you_."

Anger and surprise flared in the ryoka's eyes. "_What?!_" he screamed. "I look _nothing_ like that!"

Hisagi looked unfazed as some kids ran past before stopping in front of Hisagi.

"Cool costume, mister," one kid in a police costume commented.

"Thanks," he replied, posing with his fake Zanpaktou. "Isn't this so cool?"

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

This made Ichigo even madder. "Hey kids! Why not check out the _original_ instead of _that fake_!" Throwing a substitution soul pill into his mouth, his Shinigami form popped from his body and he grinned at the kids as his body collapsed to the floor before getting up again.

"You're weird," one kid commented before waving at Hisagi while they ran off. "Bye Mister! Happy Halloween!"

Ichigo looked embarrassed and annoyed. "I forgot… they can't see Shinigami…" he muttered to himself, re-entering his carrot-dressed body. "It's not fair!" he whined.

"Ha-ha, tough luck," Rukia teased with a smirk.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the gang went around the neighbourhood, they'd finished their trick-or-treating.

"Wow… that was fun," Ichigo commented.

"Yep," Rukia agreed, lifting up her huge bag of goodies.

Renji glanced over at Hisagi. "I think _he_ had the most cool costume tonight, other than Captain Kuchiki's costume." _Considering it's not too surprising if we all found out that he actually_ was_ a vampire,_ he added silently.

"You know it, Renji," the 9th Division Lieutenant mocked with a smirk.

"So… what do you think of Captain Hitsugaya's costume, Momo?" Matsumoto inquired teasingly. "Don't you think he looked absolutely adorable tonight?"

Toshiro blushed while turning away while Momo clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "He's so cute dressed up like this!"

The 10th Division captain suddenly grinned and appeared in front of Momo, one arm wrapped around her waist, his face just below hers.

"So, Momo," he began in a dangerously sweet voice, "trick? Or treat?"

She blushed. "Um… trick?"

Giving her an evil smirk, he dipped her down and kissed her, causing her to blush even further.

"Hmmm… it seemed that was a treat for me after all," Hitsugaya commented. "Tasted like… peaches. That trick _was_ my treat; I'd say the best 'treat' of the night."

THE END

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
